La guerra se puede combatir de a dos
by RakelOR27
Summary: Traducción de la historia La guerra si può combattere in due de Poe9. Historia basada en Jane y Maura que se encontrarán después de algunos años distanciadas.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta mañana, cuando llegué al trabajo, fui advertida inmediatamente por mi superior que un nuevo agente vendría. No dijo nada más, solo que debería darle la bienvenida, mostrarle el centro con todos los laboratorios y colocarla en su oficina. Sinceramente, no sé ni cómo comportarme, era la primera vez que se me asignaba una tarea así. . . extraño. Entré en mi oficina tranquilamente y descuidadamente dejé, en el sofá de cuero negro que está a la derecha de la puerta principal, mi abrigo gris. Me di cuenta enseguida el escritorio lleno de archivos y corrí hacia el teléfono para preguntar si seguían ocupados en el último caso de la recepción completa de los archivos y corrí al teléfono para preguntar si había novedades sobre el último caso del que nos estábamos ocupando:

\- J (Jane): Hola Korsak, escúchame, me puedes decir resumidamente lo que dicen estos archivos que pusiste en mi escritorio? - Le pregunté a mi colega.

\- K (Korsak): Buenos días, Jane! Sí, quería decírtelo en persona que son los nuevos documentos sobre el caso del asesino en serie, pero estoy tan ocupado que ni siquiera puede hacer una parada en tu oficina para saludar. - Siempre me respondía de una manera muy suave, muy agradable para mí.

Le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios:

\- J: Siento mucho que estés inundado de trabajo, pero al parecer no serás el único, dado el número de hojas que cubren mi pobre mesa. Nos vemos cuando tenga la pausa para el café.

Y con esto me despedí colgando el teléfono. Encendí la pc y lo primero que decidí revisar fue mi correo electrónico. Demonios, estaba llenísimo, de hecho, hacía cinco días que no lo comprobaba. Extrañamente sólo dos correos eran del trabajo, los demás eran todos de Korsak tratando desesperadamente de invitarme a cenar. Los eliminé todos, no quería correos que pudieran ocuparme memoria inútilmente y sobretodo que pudieran distraer mi atención del trabajo.

Estaba apegada a mi puesto de trabajo, era importante para mí ser útil para un mejor funcionamiento de la ciudad en la que vivo. Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, ya había leído casi todos los documentos del caso con el que estaba. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las diez de la noche cuando me detuve a leer una y otra vez una frase contenida en el último archivo:

 _".. La muerte se produjo probablemente debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causado por un objeto contundente."_

No me sonaba nueva esta frase, ya la había leído en muchos otros informes de otras muertes, por supuesto, todos sin resolver. Pasaban de las diez, y recordé que tenía que ir a buscar a la nueva compañera.

Me acerqué a la entrada y vi a una chica de mi edad, pelo largo de color marrón claro que tendía a rubio, ojos verdes y unos pocos centímetros más baja que yo:

\- J: Hola, soy la detective Jane Rizzoli, es un placer tenerla aquí para trabajar con nosotros. - Dije en un tono amistoso para tratar de parecer lo más acogedora posible.

\- M (Maura): Buenos días, Jane, soy la Dra. Maura Isles. Me sorprende que ni siquiera me hayas reconocido!

Sus palabras que me sorprendieron! ¿Quién es? No recuerdo conocer a alguien que haya tomado el mismo camino que yo en la policía. Probé a mascullar algo, pero nada comprensible salió de mi boca, hecho por el cual ella comenzó a sonreír. Realmente era chica guapa. La acompañé con diligencia hacia la puerta de la oficina: le mostré la mesa, le di su nombre de usuario y contraseña para poder acceder a nuestro programa de investigación.

\- Gracias Jane eres muy amable. Si no te importa, ¿me podrías mostrar los laboratorios? Soy muy curiosa. – Me dijo siempre sonriendo.

Demonios, como podía tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios? Me estaba convirtiendo en dependientes de sus labios! Mientras formulaba todos estos pensamientos no me di cuenta de que estábamos en la puerta de la sala de autopsias. Tomamos todas las precauciones necesarias para entrar en esa habitación, se puso una bata y guantes.

Comenzó a moverse por la sala donde se realizaban las autopsias, tomando nota de todo lo que había al alcancé de la mano. Me senté en la mesa y le dije que podía ver lo que quisiera. Mientras tanto, la miraba y finalmente recordé donde nos habíamos conocido, conocido y. . . frecuentado: era mi compañero de cuarto durante el período de estudios en la universidad. Decidí dejarme ir hacia los recuerdos, esos días fueron realmente hermoso, ¿cómo olvidarlos? Éramos más que dos amigas, fuimos compañeras en todo y para todo, no había una cosa que hiciéramos sin la otra.

Se me puso la piel de gallina pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, fue realmente una sensación única pero. . . extraña! Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad y me encontré delante de su cara que reía de buena gana:

\- M: Hey Jane, ¿no te habrás dormido? -

\- J: No, no. - Le respondí sonriendo de manera estúpida. Luego añadí - Sólo estaba parando pensando en las cosas. -

\- M: ¿Quieres decirme en que cosas? - Su tono había cambiado, eras más insistente. Me maravillé de esta actitud y, de hecho, decidí no contestar. Sabía que estaba delande de la misma persona exigente que tuve hace muchos años! Tenía miedo de esta situación y ella lo sabía. También era consciente de que si quería algo de mí lo obtendría sin hacer demasiada presión.

\- M: Jane, terminaste de pensar? - Ella está sonriendo de nuevo, pero el tono era grave. - Me preguntaba si me podías mostrar mi oficina, me gustaría poner mis cosas y empezar a trabajar inmediatamente. -

\- J: Por supuesto te acompaño enseguida. - Hice una breve pausa, y luego añadí: - Tu oficina está en comunicación con la mía, está bien así o es un problema para ti?

Tenía la esperanza en mi corazón que la respuesta fuese positiva y, de hecho, me dijo enseguida que estaba realmente una vez que para ser realmente feliz de trabajar estrechamente conmigo. Le abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa noté que tenía la oficina más grande de toda la central! Me molestaba un poco pero sin duda decidí no prestarle mucha atención.

Se sorprendió y le preguntó por qué y ella contestó que no estaba acostumbrado a tener una oficina tan lujosa, por lo general trabajaba en salas llenas de gente gritando continuamente en las cuales es imposible concentrarse. Le parecía un sueño haber encontrado una atmósfera tan acogedora y cálida en un puesto de trabajo.

La dejé sola y tomé la puerta de la derecha de su oficina para dirigirme a la mía, donde me esperaban los documentos que debía terminar de leer. Se me había pasado la hora de la comida per culpa de la recién llegada, por lo que pensé en hacer horas extras para terminar bien el trabajo de la jornada.

 **Twitter: RakelOR93**


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando llegué a casa, eran las nueve de la noche, y no quería preparar la cena así que llamé a la pizzería y pedí una pizza a domicilio. Empecé a comer con gusto tan pronto como llegó, pero mi sabrosa cena fue interrumpida por un mensaje de texto en el teléfono: era de Maura, la "nueva" compañera:

 _"Quería darte las gracias por la visita de hoy, fuiste uy dulce al ocuparte tú. Ah! Fue bueno verte. Un beso, hasta mañana._

 _M. I. "_

Estaba desconcertada por este mensaje. No podía creer que todavía tuviese mi número de móvil! No le respondí de inmediato, primero terminé mi cena, aunque ahora ya no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Reflexioné la respuesta, y al final opté que era mejor ser muy concisa:

 _"De nada! Buenas noches, hasta mañana._

 _J. R. "_

Su respuesta fue rápida:

 _"Nunca habías sido tan fría en las respuestas! Vi que hoy pensabas en nosotras!_

 _M. I. "_

Me había impresionado! No podía creer que incluso después de todo este tiempo era imposible mantenerle las cosas ocultas. Estaba temblando, ella me hacía temblar mientras sentía florecer dentro de mí estas nuevas emociones, recogí la mesa y me preparé para ir a la cama.

Mañana la jornada sería más larga de lo habitual, de hecho, tenía que estar en la patrulla a las siete, por lo que tenía que despertarme a las seis. Le envié un mensaje de buenas noches, ni siquiera sé por qué, pero lo hice. Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, en seguida me dormí.

El despertador sonó puntual como siempre, pero mis ganas de levantarme eran nulas. Necesitaba dormir y así, pensé seriamente en llamar a la central para decir que tenía fiebre y que no podría estar en servicio hoy. Empujé esos pensamientos rápidamente y empecé a prepararme. No podía esperar a llegar a la central para ver la reacción de Maura después de la breve conversación de anoche.

Me había olvidado de encender el teléfono, por lo que lo encendí mientras conducía, me encontré con tres mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas: todo era suyo! No me lo podía creer! En el primer mensaje decía que tenía que hablar conmigo. Después hizo una llamada. En el segundo me estaba pidiendo que respondiera urgentemente. Después otra llamada telefónica. El último mensaje me echaba la bronca por haber desconectado el teléfono! Cómo se atrevía a ponerse así conmigo?

Afortunadamente llegué a la central antes que nadie y comencé de inmediato a preparar el coche para el turno de patrulla.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	3. Capítulo 3

Eran las siete y media y decidí irme pero no pude dar más de dos metros porque delante del coche se paró mi colega, y antigua compañera de estudios:

\- J: Se puede saber por qué te tones en el medio? - Le grité.

\- M: Estoy de servicio contigo esta mañana, te guste o no. - Respondió suavemente.

La miré mientras subía al coche. Era un espectáculo para la vista. Me quedé mirándola, incluso después de que había subido, de hecho, me dijo que podíamos irnos pero no le hice caso.

\- M: ¿Por qué ayer no me respondiste más Jane?

\- J: Me quedé dormida, no quería. - Luego, en voz baja, para que no me escuchará, añadí - o tal vez si!

\- M: Ok, está bien. Tal vez esta noche si no tienes nada que hacer y no te derrumbas en la cama, puedes venir a cenar conmigo. - Tenía una voz tan dulce cuando me lo pidió no pude rechazarla.

\- Sí, creo que puedo estar allí. -

Había llegado el momento de irnos, me dirigí hacia el puerto, donde se nos había informado de un vertido ilegal de mercancías. Llegamos, pero no encontramos nada. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso y mi colega decidió bajar para comprobar los cobertizos. Cuando la vi caminar hacia la entrada me di cuenta de que no era una buena idea enviarla allí sola, por lo que tuve que darme prisa para salir del coche cubrirle la espalda. Todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso en el interior, pero de repente el sonido de unos pasos llamó nuestra atención!

Nos acercamos con cautela al lugar de donde venían, y nos dimos cuenta de que eran los pasos de un niño, de hecho, ante nosotros apareció un niño pequeño asustado de las pistolas.

Le pedí a Maura que bajara el arma y, afortunadamente, lo hizo sin protestar, y para mi sorpresa tomó al niño en sus brazos y… me vino una punzada al estómago! Era aún más hermosa con el niño en sus brazos.

Me quedé mirándola dulcemente y quizás mi mirada dejaba escapar otros sentimientos. Dejé allí a Maura y al niño Maura y comencé a recorrer la fábrica con el arma lista para disparar a cualquiera que me amenazase. Encontré cajas. Cogí del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pequeño cuchillo y comencé a cortar la cinta adhesiva. Me quedé muy sorprendida cando vi el interior de las cajas, grandes cantidades de cocaína pura, perfectamente cortadas.

\- J: Maura ven aquí, inmediatamente! - Grité. Se precipitó corriendo con el horror impreso en sus ojos.

\- M: ¿Qué pasa Jane?! - Grita mirándome a los ojos - ¿Cómo estás?

\- J: Estoy bien Maura, de verdad, pero por favor, no grites... Puedes asustar al niño. Mira aquí. - Dije, señalando a las cajas.

\- M: Es muchísima! Qué hacemos con ella, Jane? - Le preguntó.

\- J: Vamos a dejarla aquí, alguien vendrá a por ella!

\- M: Tienes razón, voy a llamar a la central para poner el área bajo vigilancia.

\- J: Perfecto, gracias.

La vi alejarse mientras hablaba por teléfono, permanecí un momento mirándola. Entonces empecé a recoger algunas pruebas, pero sin mover nada, para que cuando vinieran a por la droga no se dieran cuenta de nada. Estaba recogiendo el último fragmento cuando sentí sus manos agarrarme por las caderas. Me quedé helada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué? Por qué estaba tan cerca? Qué quiere de mí? Todas estas preguntas me estaban llenando la cabeza y mientras tanto yo estaba ya fuertemente sujeta entre sus brazos y su cara en mi hombro izquierdo. Me di la vuelta. Me quedé mirando sus ojos, encantada. Era una mirada eterna. Me acerqué a sus labios... No, no puedo, pensé. Rápidamente me alejé, pero permaneciendo firme con la mirada en sus ojos.

\- M: Lo siento, Jane, yo no quería! - Dijo.

No contesté, no podía decir nada. Di media vuelta y me alejé hacia el coche. Esperé a que recogiera todo y encendí el motor y después de que entrara, partí.

\- M: Jane me dices que pasa por favor?

\- J: ¿Qué? - Dije – Tu sabes lo qué? Te fuiste! Me abandonaste! Y ahora estoy conduciendo así que déjame en paz!

No me podía creer que hubiese dicho lo que pensaba. Realmente me había sorprendido a mí misma.

\- M: Jane soy uno de tus superiores, no te permito dirigirte a mí de esa manera! - Su tono era frío.

\- J: Entonces, ¿qué carajo vas a hacer, doctora? - Dije con arrogancia.

\- M: Voy a tomar medidas disciplinarias, lo siento.

Su "Lo siento" fue muy dulce, sabía que no quería pero por su puesto estaba obligada.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	4. Capítulo 4

Aparqué el coche en el garaje de la estación de policía y me quedé parada viéndola bajar.

\- M: Jane, ¿por qué no bajas? - Me preguntó con suavidad.

\- J: Necesito estar sola, al menos durante unos minutos, discúlpame. – Yo tenía un tono muy tranquilo y relajado.

\- M: Está bien Jane, como quieras... te espero en mi oficina en diez minutos. Intenta ser puntual, por favor! - Fue impresionante lo bien que cambiaba el tono de dulce a autoritario en unos pocos segundos. Me quedé en el coche más de lo debido, de hecho, llegué a su oficina unos minutos tarde:

\- J: Siento haber tarde, tuve que hacer una llamada telefónica urgente. - Dije, tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

\- M: ¿Con quién estabas hablando por teléfono? – Estaba riendo.

\- J: Son asuntos personales, perdona. - Estaba cada vez más seria, nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación.

\- M: Estás suspendido de tu trabajo por una semana!

\- J: Estás de broma ¿verdad? - No podía creer que ella fuese tan lejos!

\- M: No, no es broma! Entrega la pistola y la placa.

\- J: Aquí están! - Con desprecio dejé todo sobre la mesa y salí sin mirarla.

Perfecto, tenía una semana toda para mí, ¿qué podía hacer?

Me fui a casa, y después de ponerme el pijama, me acosté en el sofá con el teléfono en la mano como si estuviera esperando un mensaje que nunca llegaría. Me sentí tan estúpida por haberle respondido así a mi superior, por otra parte, lo era desde hace muy corto. Me preparé un sándwich rápido para poder comer en frente de la televisión. Miré el teléfono por enésima vez. Le envié un mensaje, sin siquiera saber si respondería:

 _"Perdona por la hora, lo siento por lo que pasó! Sé que es muy tarde, pero... podrías venir hasta mi casa?_

 _J. R. "_

Lo envié.

La respuesta fue inmediata:

 _"Sabes perfectamente que yo también lo siento por lo que sucedió hoy, pero no tenía otra opción! Por qué debería ir?_

 _M. I. "_

No me imaginaba que fuese tan comprensiva en la respuesta respecto al incidente. ¿Qué podía decirle para hacerla venir a mi casa? Sobre todo a esta hora.

 _"Me gustaría hacerme perdonar en persona._

 _J. R. "_

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que lo envié y todavía no había recibido respuesta. Probablemente no la había convencido, o tal vez tiene mejores cosas que hacer con otra persona. El minutero del reloj se mantenía en movimiento. Eran las doce menos cuarto y comencé a apagar la televisión y a preparar la cama para ir a dormir cuando escuche el timbre!

Twitter: RakelOR93


	5. Capítulo 5

Miré a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa era ella, Maura! Le abrí con el corazón en la garganta, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

\- J: Por favor, entra, gracias por venir. - Le dije.

\- M: Gracias por la invitación, Nunca imaginé que me lo pedirías. - Ella respondió, sorprendida por mi invitación. En realidad no era la única sorprendida: yo también lo estaba. En ese momento no podía recordar por qué la había invitado.

\- J: Acomódate, honestamente no me imaginaba que vinieses, ya había perdido la esperanza.

\- M: Eres muy amable, en el fondo no has cambiado mucho.

\- J: Qué!? Yo no he cambiado mucho? Estas de broma! - Dije con tono enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo retándola.

La miré fijamente y, como el hielo bajo el sol vi que se derrita bajo mi mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio que pedía que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

\- J: Ven, te quiero enseñar una cosa. - Dije, tomándola de la mano. La llevé a la habitación y le mostré todas nuestras fotos antiguas. Se quedó muy sorprendida. No esperaba que después de todos esos años, hubiese conservado todos nuestros recuerdos. Abrió su cartera: en su interior estaba mi foto.

\- M: No eres la única que ha conservado los recuerdos del pasado. - Dijo. Sonreí. Caminé lentamente hacia ella. La abracé y le susurré al oído que no se fuese de nuevo! Me tomó de la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos, me dijo que esta vez todo sería diferente.

\- J: ¿Qué crees que va a cambiar? - Pregunté, temblando.

\- M: En la vida se pueden tener muchas mujeres, tal vez demasiadas, pero sólo uno puede robarte el corazón. - dicho esto puso una mano en mi mejilla. Me mantuve firme mirándola. Ella continuó:

\- M: Hace años que no tengo relaciones con nadie, y sabes por qué? Debido a que mi corazón renunció cada vez que una mujer trataba de acercarse. Él llama, grita en voz alta que te quiere a ti. Tal vez he ido muy rápida, pero si quieres aceptar mi propuesta ya sabes dónde encontrarme. - Dicho esto trató de escapar pero la detuve.

\- J: No pensarás que te vas a ir tan fácilmente. – le dije, agarrándola por las muñecas cuando estaba a punto de salir.

\- M: ¿Qué ocurre?

\- J: Doctora... – Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé. La besé con todo el amor que guardé en mi interior durante años. Por primera vez en años me sentí viva, bien, feliz, llena de nueva energía que sólo el contacto de su cuerpo era capaz de darme.

\- J: Doctora... te extrañé. - Busqué su mirada y la encontré perdida en mis ojos. Empecé a temblar. Lo vio y me acercó aún más a ella.

\- M: Jane, tengo que decirte algo importante.

\- J: Dime Maura. ¿Qué ocurre? - La miré desconcertada.

\- M: Pedí que me transfirieran a la central a propósito, sabía que estabas trabajando aquí. Te he estado monitoreando por meses.

Me sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía mantener un ojo en mí a kilómetros de distancia? Seguro que alguien la tenía informada. Tenía que averiguar quién era. Tenía alguna sospecha de una chica que trabajó estrechamente conmigo durante algunos años.

\- M: Jane estás bien? - Me preguntó con un tono preocupado.

\- J: Sí, no te preocupes que todo está bien. - Mientras estábamos abrazadas en la cama, su celular sonó: era nuestro jefe.

\- M: Dr. Isles, diga! - Dijo - está bien, vamos enseguida. -

Era muy tarde y por sus palabras me di cuenta de que algo grave debía haber sucedido.

\- M: Jane vístete. Ha habido un asesinato, y tenemos que ir de guardia!

\- J: Que mierda Mau! No era que estaba suspendida por una semana?

\- M: Digamos que era sólo una broma para hacerte enojar un poco, eso es todo! - Dijo, sonriendo - pero ahora muévete!

Me vestí en menos de dos minutos, y cuando estaba listo tomamos su coche y nos dirigimos hacia el cobertizo donde habíamos estado el día anterior. Cuando llegamos había muchos hombres trabajando. Nuestro comisario nos invitó a entrar, pero nos advirtió que el espectáculo era verdaderamente horrible. Me armé de valor y entré.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	6. Capítulo 6

Delante de mí vi a un hombre encadenado a las vigas del techo con el vientre dividido en cuatro partes, sus pies atravesados por dos enormes clavos. En la parte inferior de la "sala" Vi otro cuerpo en el suelo en un charco de sangre: era un niño. Estaba horrorizada, no podía y no creía que uno de los muertos fuera sólo un nuño, aparentemente tan inocente. Traté en vano de detener a Maura que cuando vio al pequeño se desplomó de rodillas y se desesperó entre llantos y gritos. Nunca la había visto en ese estado. Nunca había conocido este lado sensible. Se acercó y trató de tomar el cuerpo del niño en sus brazos para poder confiar en que mis hombres lo llevarían al laboratorio.

\- J: Venga Maura, levántate. Tenemos que irnos. -

\- M: No puedo salir de aquí! - Gritó a través de las lágrimas.

\- J: No lo dejaremos aquí, vendrá con nosotros. Vamos tesoro.

Me hizo prometerle que lo tratarían bien, incluso durante la autopsia y yo le dije que si quería podía hacerla ella y aceptó. Apenas llegamos a la central me dirigí rápidamente al laboratorio donde esperaba el cuerpo del niño. Hizo la incisión en Y suavemente bajo mi atenta mirada. Pasamos dos horas allí dentro tras las cuales ella terminó de coser el cuerpo pequeño y observaba: se había quedado mirando a la nada.

\- J: ¿Está todo bien? -

\- M: No, nada está bien. Era un niño, que les podía interesar de hacerle esto a un niño tan pequeño?

\- J: No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos. Si me das tu permiso nos ocuparemos juntas del caso.

\- M: Está bien resolveremos este caso juntas. - Fui capaz de convencerla y de esta manera calmarla.

Los días pasaron, pero el asesinato del niño sigue siendo un misterio para mí y para Maura. Una mañana, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina llegó gritando que había encontrado un pista segura sobre el terreno. Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo se fue de la misma manera que había llegado. Me quedé quieto por un momento para tratar de comprender lo que había sucedido, entonces me di cuenta de que Maura se dirigía de nuevo al cobertizo, y no iba a dejarla sola. No podía permitirlo. Cogí el arma y lo puse en la vaina que llevaba en la cintura. En la entrada de la central fui detenida por una mujer sobre la treintena, delgada y no muy alta.

\- J: Hola puedo ayudarle? - Le pregunté cortésmente pero con un tono bastante apresurado.

\- X: Sí, disculpe la molestia. Busco a la Dra. Isles.

\- J: Lo siento, pero en este momento no está aquí. Si quieres, puedo dejarle un mensaje.

\- X: Muchas gracias. Le dice que su mujer vino a la comisaria a buscarla. Buen día.

Ni siquiera dijo hola. Su esposa?! Como era posible que estuviese casada. Mi mente estaba confundida. Olas de pánico mezcladas con rabia cruzaron por mi cabeza. Necesitaba explicaciones. Fui al garaje de la Central y me senté al volante de mi coche de servicio (que también era el personal).

Llegué al cobertizo en unos diez minutos. Había evitado poner la sirena y las luces para evitar cualquier sospecha. Bajé rápidamente del coche con el arma sujeta fuertemente las manos. El coche de Maura estaba estacionado a pocos metros por delante de la entrada. Me apresuré a entrar, obviamente con precaución (no quería poner en peligro su vida sin razón).

La entrada al lugar estaba vacía. Seguí caminando y a medida que avanzaba sentí respiraciones sofocadas. Me di cuenta más tarde, un cuerpo de un hombre en el suelo sangrando y agonizando. Había recibido un disparo, y la bala había perforado el cuello de lado a lado dañando la arteria carótida. Estaba muriendo desangrando. No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, él estaba muerto. Continué mi inspección con la esperanza de encontrar con vida a la doctora Isles!

Escuché el grito de una mujer que venía del fondo de la construcción. No era un grito de ayuda, era Maura que estaba deteniendo a alguien. Corrí velozmente y la vi venir hacia mí con dos hombres esposados. La miré con desprecio y me fui allí inmediatamente después de ella. No me habló, pero cuando acabó de poner a los chicos en el coche le dije que tan pronto llegar a la central la quería en mi oficina porque tenía que hablarle de una cosa. Miró a los sospechosos pero dijo que estaría allí.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	7. Capítulo 7

Fui a la estación de policía y con el rostro negro de rabia encontré a Maura en mi escritorio. Había entrado a través de la puerta que conecta nuestras oficinas.

\- M: Dime todo Jane. – Estaba tranquila, todavía no sospechaba nada de todo lo que iba a suceder. Me levanté de la silla y me puse delante de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- J: En primer lugar me gustaría simplemente hacer ver que se trataba de un gesto peligroso ir a ese lugar sola, sin ni siquiera esperarme. – Seguía tranquila mientras decía esto, luego de repente cambió radicalmente el estado de ánimo y la actitud. Mis manos estaban fuera de los bolsillos. La agarré por los hombros y la empujé contra la pared inmovilizándola. Continué con mi discurso a dos centímetros de sus labios:

\- J: Ahora Dr. Isles quiero una explicación de tu parte. ¿Por qué razón me has dicho que hace años que no tienes una relación con una mujer? - Yo estaba furiosa.

\- M: Debido a que es la verdad Jane! - Ella respondió tratando de liberarse.

\- J: Deja de mentir! Sé que estás CASADA! ¿Tu esposa vino a buscarte esta mañana cuando te fuiste! - Mis ojos fueron inyectados con la ira en mi cuerpo. Me miraba. No sabía qué decir, se veía muy molesta.

\- M: Jane... escucha. Sé que es difícil de creer pero esa mujer, que vino esta mañana, es mi ex mujer. Nos divorciamos hace tres años cuando le confesé que no la quería más. – Ella sentía mi dolor y yo el suyo. Cada una era para la otra como un libro abierto. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien para ocultarnos algo.

\- J: ¡Aléjate! - Estas son las únicas palabras que dije.

La empujé fuera de mi oficina y cerré la puerta. No pensaba que una persona que había salido de mi vida hace años me hiciese tanto daño. Me desplomé en el sofá llorando. Había perdido por completo toda la compostura (no es que tuviese mucha). Esperé una hora en la oficina antes de decidir volver a casa.

Apenas abrí la puerta y empecé a salir, me di cuenta de que en las sillas de la sala de espera del centro, que estaban justo enfrente de mi oficina, Maura estaba sentada con su cara cubierta de lágrimas. Ella me miró y yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba sufriendo mucho, casi tanto como yo. La ignoré y caminé enérgicamente hacia mi coche. Sabía que me estaba siguiendo, pero no iba a parar y dar la vuelta.

Salí con el coche y me dirigí a casa. Desde el espejo retrovisor la vi paralizada mirando cómo me iba. El viaje en coche fue un poco más largo de lo esperado. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y era difícil ver el camino. Por no decir nada de mi corazón que estaba roto en pedazos. Me culpaba por no ser capaz de racionalizar los sentimientos. Debería haber imaginado que al igual que hace muchos años de nuevo había roto mi corazón.

Llegué a casa y aparqué el coche en el garaje. Respiré hondo antes de bajar y reuní todo el coraje que necesitaba para entrar. Todo estaba oscuro y para ver por dónde iba encendí la luz del comedor. De esta manera fui a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, en la penumbra. Abrí la nevera, pero tan pronto como comencé a sacar lo necesario mi estómago se cerró. El dolor era demasiado.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	8. Capítulo 8

Se estaba haciendo tarde y tendría que dejar de estar sentada en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza tras otra. Pero me aliviaba seguir bebiendo. Era medianoche y no tenía ninguna intención de ir a la cama, no porque no pudiera dormir, sino porque no quería entrar en esa habitación donde había estado ella.

Fui del sofá a la silla y abrí un libro sobre criptografía. Amo la ciencia más que cualquier otra cosa. Me relajaba en noches como esta. Ni siquiera había llegado a la parte central cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Miré por la ventana de al lado de la puerta y vi a Maura. Me estaba rogando que la dejara entrar y estaba llorando. No me podía creer que había venido a mi casa para darme una explicación. Dudé unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta. Se puso de pie en la entrada mirándome con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- J: Adelante, doctora! - Dije entre sollozos.

\- M: Gracias Jane. Escucha... Sólo quería darte una explicación. Tengo esa posibilidad? – Intentando retener el llanto.

La miré con rabia y me fui a encerrar a mi estudio. Me senté en mi escritorio con el ordenador encendido. Quería buscar información sobre el pasado de Maura pero sabía que si lo hacía sería un crimen. Cerré con rabia el MacBook Pro y volvía a llorar con la cara entre las manos.

\- M: Jane abre la puerta, por favor. - estaba llamando a la puerta del estudio.

\- J: ¿Qué quieres ahora? Te burlaste de mí por mucho tiempo! Estoy cansada de esta situación! - No iba a abrir la puerta.

\- M: Por favor! Tengo que mostrarte unas cosas. - está llamando con insistencia.

Me sequé las lágrimas y abrí la puerta. Tenía en la mano unas hojas de papel y una carpeta, como las que utilizamos para poner los informes de las autopsias. Apenas salí de mi estudio me los entregó, los recogí y volví a sentarme en la silla sin hablar con ella.

Me di cuenta que sobre la mesa había una taza con mi té preferido. Sabía que lo había preparado ella y una leve sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Abrí la carpeta mientras tomaba la bebida caliente. Eran los acuerdos prematrimoniales, certificados de nacimiento, matrimonio y divorcio. Tenía la prueba de que realmente se había divorciado de su esposa hace tres años. Cerré la carpeta y la dejé sobre la mesa al lado de la taza. Había terminado de beber, no quería más. Me acosté en el sofá y miré el reloj: eran las dos y media. Mañana por la mañana teníamos que ir a trabajar, debíamos resolver un caso. Me quedé dormido sin decir nada, en el fondo todavía estaba enfadada por su actitud hacia mí.

Dormí durante sólo cinco horas, porque el despertador sonó puntual a las siete y media. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y la vi en mi silla: estaba despierta.

\- J: ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? - Le dije con voz de dormida.

\- M: Quería asegurarme de que dormías tranquilamente. - Todavía estaba triste, lo podía notar en su voz.

Me levanté sin contestar y fui a la cocina para preparar un café instantáneo ya que se hacía tarde para ir al trabajo.

\- Te hace daño tomar siempre el café instantáneo por la mañana. Debes tomar un desayuno saludable. - Dijo.

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para responder, de hecho cogí el abrigo y me dirigí al garaje para sacar el coche. Se acercó a la puerta del acompañante para pedirme que la llevará pero partí a toda prisa haciéndole ver que no era bienvenida en mi coche.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	9. Capítulo 9

Una vez llegué a la central me puse a trabajar. Durante la noche habían llegado los resultados de las pruebas y de las autopsias de los cadáveres. El modus operandi fue el mismo que el de los cadáveres desenterrados y esto me hizo comprender que estábamos ante el caso de un asesino en serie. Sus víctimas parecían ser elegida al azar, sin ninguna conexión lógica.

Entre los informes noté que faltaba el de los residuos de ADN. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, por lo que decidí ir hacer una visita al laboratorio para pedir explicaciones. Fui a la sala de autopsias:

\- J: Señores, quiero una buena explicación de por qué los resultados de ADN de las autopsias de los dos cuerpos de ayer aún no están en mi escritorio?! - Dije, alzando la voz.

Desde la oficina de al lado respondió una voz femenina. Era Maura!

\- M: Detective Rizzoli, buenos días. Sus resultados aún no están listos porque hubo problemas con los ordenadores y mi personal fue incapaz de trabajar. Si no le importa se los llevaré a su escritorio en dos horas.

\- j: Gracias, doctora. - Dije enojada.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta para dirigirme a mi oficina que se encontraba en los pisos de arriba cuando note que me sujetaba por la muñeca. Me quedé helada. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- M: Dime sólo si has mirado los documentos que te llevé. - Dijo con un dolor en la voz que no creí que pudiera existir.

No contesté, me libré del agarre y fui arriba con la esperanza de que no hubiese notado las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. Mientras subía hacia mi oficina por las escaleras estaba temblando, nunca me había sentido tan frágil como ahora.

Me senté en las escaleras y lloré. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie me oyera, principalmente esperaba que no me escuchase ella. Sentí que la puerta de su laboratorio se abría y me apresuré a levantarme.

\- M: Detective ¿cómo es que todavía está aquí?

\- J: Nada... - dije, tratando de ocultar la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

\- M: Jane, por favor. Dime la verdad. Vamos a hablar de ello aquí, así no nos molestará nadie.

La siguió lentamente a su oficina que se encontraba al lado de la sala de autopsias. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a la mesa, en cambio yo estaba sentada en el sofá. Me quedé mirándola y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decía nada, así que tomé valor y le pregunté qué quería de mí. Su respuesta me sorprendió mucho:

\- M: Deseo lo mismo que tú. Sólo que esa mujer que vino a la central el otro día te sorprendió, incluso me sorprendió a mí. Hace tres años que no me buscaba, apareció de repente. Sé que puede parecer una excusa, pero sabes en su corazón que no lo es. - Se levantó de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, y luego continuó - La única mujer para mí eres tú. Ayer te llevé todos esos documentos porque necesito que me creas, que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Jane, por favor, dime que los has mirado. - Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- J: Maura, no voy a mentirte. Los miré de pasada, pero con esa breve mirada que les di, me di cuenta que siempre habías dicho la verdad. Te doy las gracias por haberme seguido siempre. Y sobre todo te agradezco que me hayas parado antes en las escaleras.

La miré sonriendo ligeramente. Le di la mano. En ese momento me sentí como en casa: ella era mi casa. Ella me abrazó y ambas estallamos en lágrimas liberadoras.

Con cuidado, le limpié las lágrimas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nos levantamos, y de común acuerdo, decidimos volver a trabajar rápidamente para cerrar este terrible caso. Mientras tanto llegaron los resultados de ADN. Agradecí a Maura haberlo hecho tan rápidamente pero le dije que pasaría más tarde a por ellos ya que tenía un interrogatorio.

\- M: ¿Habéis arrestado a un sospechoso? - Me preguntó.

\- J: No, tengo que interrogar a los dos traficantes de drogas que has detenido. Me lo pidió Korsak.

\- M: Ok, está bien, hasta luego.

Me despedí rápidamente y me dirigí a la sala de interrogatorios, donde me esperaban los dos hombres esposados. Me senté frente a ellos y empecé a hacerles las preguntas. En el informe que Maura me había dado sobre su detención estaba escrito que fueron capturados cuando estaban llevando una gran cantidad de drogas al edificio.

Los sospechosos se derrumbaron después de una hora y confesaron. Me aproveché de la situación y les preguntes si habían visto deambular por la zona del puerto a alguien más. Me dijeron que vieron a un niño en compañía de un hombre y una mujer hace una semana. Les di las gracias y luego mandé que los llevaran ante el tribunal para el juicio final.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	10. Capítulo 10

Corrí abajo a junto Maura para comunicarle los nuevos avances sobre el caso. Me esperaba con un aire triunfante: había examinado los resultados de ADN.

\- M: Jane te he estado esperando. Tengo algunas novedades. - Dijo.

\- J: Yo también tengo novedades. Interrogué a los dos hombres y después de haberlos incriminado por posesión y distribución de drogas les pregunté también por las dos víctimas y me dijeron que los habían visto en la zona del puerto en compañía de…

\- M: Una mujer... - Terminó la frase por mí.

Habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión. Trabajar con ella era un placer.

\- J: Felicitaciones, doctora. - Dije sonriendo. - Pero ahora quiero saber cómo te enteraste.

\- M: Fácil detective. Tanto en el niño como en los hombres se encontraron resto de piel, todos de la misma persona. El ordenador también ha confirmado que es ADN femenino. - Cuando me dio información científica relativa a los casos era imposible detenerla.

\- J: Gracias, doctora. ¿Comprobaste si hay alguna coincidencia en el sistema?

\- M: No Jane, no hay coincidencias. ¿Sabes si tenemos las cámaras cercanas al puerto?

\- J: Sí, ya las están comprobando. Tan pronto como descubran algo me avisarán. - Dije sonriendo.

\- M: Hey detective, está noche viene a cenar a mi casa o no? - Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- J: Por supuesto, doctora. Llevo la cerveza?

\- M: ¿Cerveza? Jane no cambiaras nunca! La cerveza es mala, debes beber un buen vino tinto. – la mire mal y despidiéndome con la mano me dirigí a mi oficina.

Sabía perfectamente que no tomaba cerveza pero me gusta hacerla enojar un poco, su rostro se volvía más dulce. Tan pronto me senté en el escritorio abrí el portátil para transcribir los últimos avances del caso derivados de la autopsia.

Después me levanté y fui hacia la pizarra transparente sobre la que lo escribí cada pista sobre el caso. De hecho, ya había puesto las fotos de las víctimas, las víctimas de los casos sin resolver, las fotos de las heridas y las coartadas de las personas consultadas con sus nombres. Ahora escribí la palabra "MUJER" con un gran signo de interrogación. Necesito el nombre. Mi intuición me decía que si lo descubría podía resolver muchos asesinatos. Durante la hora del almuerzo le pedí a mi compañera Katherine los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad pues quería manejarlo yo personalmente. Miré en el día de la muerte del niño y del hombre.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. No sé cuántas veces había mirado y remirado el video, sólo sabía que era hora de irme a casa para prepararme para la cena en casa de Maura. Abandono el departamento despidiéndome de Korsak y Katherine.

Twitter: RakelOR93


	11. Capítulo 11

Tan pronto como llegué a casa (a las siete y media), me metí en la ducha para refrescarme. Había toda la ropa tirada por la casa. Elegí ponerme un vestido largo y negro simple con zapatos de tacón. No me maquille, es una práctica que no me gusta mucho. Me arreglé un poco el pelo e inconscientemente cogí un pijama y ropa para el día siguiente que dejaría en el coche por si acaso me quedaba a pasar la noche con ella. No me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a su casa.

Toqué el timbre.

Se abrió la puerta y tan pronto como lo vi me sorprendió. No podía creer la visión celestial que estaba ante mis ojos. Su pelo suelto y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros de una manera suave, el vestido rojo escotado hasta la rodilla que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, y que se adapta perfectamente al talón con zapatos de color negro con bordados en color burdeos. Alrededor de su cuello suave y perfumado, un collar caía suave sobre el pecho. No podía hablar, estaba encantada. Ella me miró y sonrió, podía sentir su respiración. No dijo nada, sólo tomo mi mano y me hizo acomodarme dentro de su casa.

La cena fue deliciosa. Me acordé de lo buena que era en la cocina, pero ahora realmente se había superado.

La velada se prolongó hasta la medianoche. Estábamos en el sofá. Yo sentada y ella acostada sobre mis piernas.

\- J: Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a casa. - Dije, acariciándole suavemente la cara y el vientre.

\- M: No quiero que te vayas. - Su voz apenas era un susurro.

\- J: Mañana por la mañana tengo que madrugar, ya lo sabes. - Traté de insistir para irme a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que me hiciera quedarme con ella.

\- M: Jane espera. Ve a buscar las cosas que tienes en el coche y ven a la cama. - Se levantó y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Me reí de lo que me acababa de decir y después de ir al coche para tomar la camisa y los pantalones cortos que me harían de pijama me uní a ella en el dormitorio.

\- J: Ahora Maura me explicas cómo es que sabías que había traído el cambio. - Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba bajo las sábanas a su lado.

\- M: Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Jane. Realmente eres un libro abierto para mí. - La forma en que dijo esas palabras me hicieron sentir amada y protegida al mismo tiempo.

\- J: Ven aquí. - Tan pronto como terminé de hablar se abrazó a mí, y lentamente acercó su cara a la mía. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la punta de los dedos la besé. Fue un beso suave, que demostraba nuestro amor. Nuestras lenguas se buscaron y tan pronto como se encontraron todo mi cuerpo se incendió. La necesidad de aire nos hizo alejarnos de ese beso tan deseado, y mirándonos a los ojos nos dimos las buenas noches.

\- J: Buenas noches Maura.

\- M: Buenas noches, Jane.

Y sólo por esa noche cualquier asesino en serie podía esperar. Por fin nos habíamos reencontrado, y esta vez todo era perfecto. Una estaría siempre al lado de la otra, dispuestas a luchar y a defenderse de cualquier cosa.

 **FIN**

Twitter: RakelOR93


End file.
